Tonight I'm dancing for you
by crazyfan17
Summary: Natsu's eyes almost popped out of his head. "L-lucy?" He struttered cheeks turning red as his eyes trail down her body. 'W-what-" She placed a finger on his lips. "Tonight Natsu I'm going to dance for you."


**It's me again with a another story :D I hope the characters aren't to oc, because this story was hard to write. Plz excuse the mistakes… I need to beta it **

**xoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 1**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Lucy it's me!" Natsu yelled as he continued to bam on the door. (For once Natsu's using the door?!)

"It's open." She called out.

The dragon Slayer opened the door, entering into his girlfriend's apartment. All the lights were turned off and scented candles were lit all around the room. The table was set for two and a great smell was coming from the kitchen that had his mouth watering.

But no Lucy.

"Luce?" he called out looking around the darken room.

"I'm coming. Make yourself at home… though I don't need to tell you that." Her voice was coming from her bedroom.

Shrugging, he sat down on her couch, putting the flowers Mira told him to buy on the table. Natsu was a little nervous. When Lucy ordered him to be at her house by 8:00 for dinner, he was confused. They been going out for 7 months, their relationship was pretty much the same expect for maybe a quick kiss here or there and mission dates. Mission dates where it was just the two of them go on missions to spend time alone while beating up the bad guys and getting Lucy's rent money.

Natsu like those dates the best.

Though in the last month they were having dinner dates. Where they go out to fancy restaurants with fancy people and dress all fancy. Urgh… he hates wearing suits and the food is so small. But Lucy's happy. So when she's happy, he's happy.

Their last date is what got him so nervous. It didn't exactly end well. They went out to a restaurant, enjoying themselves (well Lucy did) and then they came back to her place. At first it was going well, they were making out pretty heavy.

Then Lucy reached down and grabbed his manhood hard making him yell out in pain and jumping up. He was surprise to say the least. He asked her why with that cute confused look on his face and she snapped. Calling him all kinds of names, she told him to get out.

Not wanting to upset her further, he left and after that night they haven't been on another date since. That was two weeks ago. He tried apologizing but she waved him away every time. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he did something wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

Then for the last three days she's been talking with Mira, Cana, and Levy before she ordered him over for dinner. Well, whatever. Looks like she forgave him so now they could go back to normal.

Signing, he put his head back resting. She's taking too long. As soon as he thought that…

"Natsu…" she purred his name like a cat.

Turning his eyes connected with hers. "Hey Lucy… why are you only wearing a bathrobe?" he asked getting up.

His blond girlfriend was leaning up against the door ledge in her white bathrobe. She was wearing 7-inch heels that were pure black. He's not going to lie… those shoes were pretty sexy.

She rolled her eyes; then again what can you expect? But that's not going to stop her tonight. She will get what she wants.

"Hey Natsu." She greeted walking, no prowling, towards him. There was a sway to her hips that usually wasn't there.

It was… kinda distracting.

"Uh… here you guy Luce." He said eyes snapping away from her legs as he handed her the flowers.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sweet gesture. "Thank you Natsu." She murmured, taking the orange and white roses and setting them in a vase. She turned back to see him sniffing the air.

"What smells so good? Are we going to eat soon?" he asked with a grin.

She chuckled. "Dinner's done. I was just waiting for you. Go sit down at the table." The blond walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" he asked ready to follow her.

"No sit down and relax." She called.

A few minutes later she came back out, carrying a big plate of meat. It was piled high. She set it down it in the middle of the table.

Natsu's mouth was watering.

"Don't eat yet. I have more things to bring out." She said with a wink.

He pouted a little as she went back into the kitchen and came back out with more plates that held many differnet foods. She set them down on the table arranging them all around Natsu. It was like a buffet table.

She walked over towards her radio, chose a CD and put it in. Relaxing music flowed out. "Hope you don't mind." She murmured walking over towards the table.

"Mind what?" he asked distracted by the food.

"The music." She said sitting down. "You can dig in now."

He didn't have to be told twice, grabbing a piece of meat he bite into it. Mmm, it was good! While chewing he took a spoon and grabbed some mash patotoes and shoved it in his mouth. This was the fisrt time Lucy ever cooked for him and he was loving it. He looked over towards his girlfriend to see her looking at him with a smile on her.

He arched an eyebrow. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked pausing with a bone struck in his mouth.

She shrugged. "I'm not really that hungry. Besides I get the greastest pleasure seeing the person I love enjoying my home cooking." She said.

A tiny blushed appeared on his cheeks as he looked back down at his food. "O-oh well… it's good. I really love it." He murmured.

A very warm feeling spread though her at his confession.

"Well you better! I worked all day on that food and it cost me a tiny forture." She snapped with a blush on her face.

He continued eating, giving her food compliments every now and then. After a while he was finished, every last piece of food gone. "Aaah… that was good." He said content, leaning back he rubbed his full belly.

"Can you make room for dessert?" she asked getting up and taking the dishes to the sink.

"Of course!" he said, his stomach suddenly empty again.

"Well I made a yellow surperme chocolate frosting cake. It's a cake that my mom use to make." She said coming back out carrying said cake. It was triple layered, chocolate between each layer. She placed it on the table, going back into the kitchen to get mini plates. She came back out with plates and cake knifes. She cut them each a piece and they sat down to enjoy it.

"Mmm Luce, this is good." he said with frosting covering his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." She said softly.

After the first piece she was done but Natsu got two more pieces before he was done. She cleaned up the dishes from the table in record time and put them in sink.

She came back out with two glasses and a pitcher with lemonade to see Natsu relaxing on her couch with a content look expression.

"Luce... we should do this more often." he said as she poured him a glass.

"I don't know. You might eat me out of a house." She said dryly sitting down next to him. But she was happy that he liked it.

They sat down comfortable for a few minutes in silence, sipping their drink.

"Um... Natsu I got another surprise." she said softly getting up.

"More food?" He asked with puppy dog look on on his face.

She sweat dropped. "Um... no." She answered.

He pouted. ( How could you sulk Natsu?! You just ate!)

She went over towards the radio, bending down she chose another CD and put it in. Signing she turned back towards him with a determine look on her face.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this... but it had to be done. Mira and Cana already convinced her to do this. And it was all Natsu's fault!

If he would just touch her already, she wouldn't be doing this. She heard that Dragon Slayers are very lustful and passionate creatures, heck Cana always branged about Laxus and Levy told her stories about Gajeel.

She couldn't wait to experience things like that herself so she waited and waited but it seem Natsu didn't want to do anything past kissing.

So she started dropping hints and wearing scanty clothing well scantier than usually, but he didn't notice. He just thought they were her usual clothing.

So she got impatient and pulled a move on him. But he still didn't get it! He's so dense sometimes. But this time she's going to get it right.

Tonight she's going to get laid.

Musiv started playing as she stood infront of Natsu looking down at him with a seductive look expression on her face. She slowly undid her robe, eyes in him; the robe fell out revealing soft smooth skin. in a sexy black baby doll.

Natsu's eyes almost popped out of his head. "L-lucy?" He struttered cheeks turning red as his eyes trail down her body. 'W-what-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shush and relax." She backed away untill she was standing infront of him again. "Tonight Natsu I'm going to dance for you." Her hips started moving to every word she said.

"I'm going to put my body on your body, boy i like it when you watch me. Tonight its going down." she sung along to the lyrics as she moved her body to the beat.

He was captivated, watching her every move. He never seen anything so... sexy before, heck he was even drooling a little.

She sat on table and spread her legs as she pushed her breasts out, giving him a come hiter look.

His teeth clenched together as he gave a small growl.

She only winked before gettimg up to finish the dance as the song was ending. She circled around the couch before standing behind him; putting her arms around his neck she whispered the last lyrics in his ears as the song ended.

She gave his ear a quick kiss before walking infront of him to gauge his reaction.

He was watching her with an unreadiable expression. They didn't say anything, just watching each other.

But Lucy couldn't take the silence anymore, she just dance her heart out and he wasn't doing anything! "So... did you like the surprise I gave you?" She asked.

He put a hand to his chin rubbing it like he had a goatee. "I didn't know could dance like that Luce." His voice was huskier and deeper than usually.

She blushed looking down. "W-well Cana signed me and Levy for these free dancing classes. We've been practicing for a while." she murmured.

"Hmm... hey can I ask you a question?" he asked.

'A question? He wants to ask a question?! Why the hell isn't he jumping my bones yet?' she thought in anger and disbelief. "Sure Natsu." she said sweetly, not giving a hint to her thoughts.

She's hanging around Mira to much.

He gave her a big grin with fangs showing and all that had her heart skipped beat.

"Are you horny?" he asked bluntly.

She stared at him, sweat dropping. She couldn't believe that je just asked that! Shouldn't that be oblivious?!

"I know the answer but I want to hear it from you." He said slyly.

Oooooh he knew what he was doing.

She gave him her trademark seductive look that never work. "What do you think?"

His eyes got dark as he gazed at her. "Say yes or no Lucy." he ordered.

Whoa! This was a 360 degree change from the Natsu 5 seconds ago. She never he could be so commanding... it was hot. Suddenly she felt shy as she looked down at her feet .finding it very intresting.

"Yes." she murmured.

Something changed in the room as it suddenly became very hot.

"Look at me Luce." he commanded.

She slowly raised her eyes to his.

He gave her a smile. "Soo that's why you were so mad the other day. You were horny and wanted me to do something about it."

She nodded. "But i kept dropping hints even before than but you're such an idiot that you can't even notice!" she snapped a vain popping from her head.

He rubbed his head chuckling nervously. "Eh heh... sorry about that. Though I'm going to redeem that tonight." He gave her another one of those big grins.

She widens her eyes as her heart rate started picking up. Finally it's going to happen! After tonight she's no longer going to be a virgin.

She started walking over towards him, but he stopped her.

"Luce I want you to bend over that table and take off your clothes unless you want them ripped." He growled.

Her mouth hung open for a moment. Oh man Natsu's really getting into being a dominant lover.

Though Lucy doesn't mind.

Doing what she was told, she quickly took off her sexy underwear and shoes before bending over, spreading her legs as she went.

He got a full blown view of his partner's treasure. He licked his lips at that erotic site before getting up and going to her.

She was waiting in anticipation, getting wet by the second. She felt his body heat right behind her.

His arm encircled her waist as his body smothered her. He breathed in her scent, his nose filled with banana and mango body scent. "Aaah... Luce you smell awesome." he growled as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

She moaned softly. "W-well I wanted to smell good for you." She whispered as his other hand gondled her breasts, piniching her harding nipples.

He took another sniff. "You always smell good to me Luce. I love your scent. specially here." His hand went between her legs going towards her heat as he grinded against her butt.

"Ooh Natsu!" She gasped out as his finger ghost over her sensitive clit.

Got darn it **touch** me already!

"I love it when you call my name, it just turns me on. Makes me want to fuck you against a wall. Would you like that Luce?" He whispered as he softlt bite down in her neck.

She was beyond shock. Natsu was talking dirty and she was getting turned on by it. Who knew he had such a potty mouth? And the way he wad using his finger on her... wait did he do this before?!

He plunged his finger into her, preparing her for something bigger. "You never answered me... want me to fuck you like this or against the wall?" he growled addinf another finger.

She moaned out loud, spreading her legs ever si slightly to take more of his fingers in. "H-hey... have you... done this before?" She questioned really curious despite the lust clouding her head.

He froze for a moment before chucking.

She wanted to slap him.

"Jealous Luce?" He asked.

Oh yeah... she wanted to slap him.

Suddenly he turned her around to stare into her face. She was pouting and there was a hint of anger in her eyes.

"You know Luce... I had a life before you." he said.

She knew that but still! She couldn't help but be jealous that some stupid skank took advantage of her poor sweet Natsu.

He gave her a quick sweet kiss thst haf warmth filling her heart.

"Don't worry Lucy you're my first girlfriend. No one ever got this close to me." He said seriously gazinf into her eyes.

She gazed back at him for moment before smiling, believing him. "Okay." She murmured.

He gave her another quck kiss before putting her back in her hands and knees. "You ready Luce?" He askef standing behind her.

She felt his member at het entrance. How the heck did he get his clothes off so fast?! ... Oh forget it, that's not the point right now.

"Y-yeah." she answered. She didn't have to say it twice as he grabbed her hips almost painfully and thrusted all the way home, breakind her maidenhood.

"AAAH!" she yelled, clutching the table like a life line. Oh my... she felt like she was getting impaled by a pole. He was thick and long, stretching her to the brim.

There was pain of course but it was slowly dulling by the minute as he placed soft kisses between her neck and shoulder blade, thrusting slowly and gently inside her.

He wanted her to get use to him first before the Dragon inside him went wild. "Are you okay Luce?" he grunted out by her ear.

She shivered, nodding. "Y-yeah I'm fine. If you want y-you could go faster." She murmured blushing.

Even though he wad buried deep inside her she was still so shy. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Hold on to the table." he said before he pulled back out and thrusted back in hard.

She yelled out as he did it again, starting a fast mind blowing pace. She gripped the table tighter as the force of his thrusts almost had her falling.

He wasn't having any mercy on her either as he grabbed her boobs hard, his claws digging in to her soft flesh. His balls was slapping against her ass with his deep thrusting. "Oh Luce... you're so fucking tight." he whispered in her ear.

She moaned getting wetter from his dirty talk. He was hitting all the right places inside her. She knew he was going to come soon.

He hit a particular spot inside her that had her moaning his name loudly.

He growled. "That's right, say my nane Luce." He hit that spot again.

"Oooh Natsu!" she yelled. She was so close...

Suddenly he pulled out and turbed her around so she was laying on her back staring at him.

He looked feral as he thrusted back inside. His fangs were out as her sneered at her. "You like that Luce?" he asked as he went deep inside her almost hitting her womb.

She moaned out loud. "Yes!" She was clenching his shoulders tightly, drawing blood

He grabbed her legs and put them over gis shoulders, opening her more for his hard thrusts.

"Oooh... NATSU!" she screamed his name as he came convusling around him.

He groaned..

Even though he wad buried deep inside her she was still so shy. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Hold on to the table." he said before he pulled back out and thrusted back in hard.

She yelled out as he did it again, starting a fast mind blowing pace. She gripped the table tighter as the force of his thrusts almost had her falling.

He wasn't having any mercy on her either as he grabbed her boobs hard, his claws digging in to her soft flesh. His balls was slapping against her ass with his deep thrusting. "Oh Luce... you're so fucking tight." he whispered in her ear.

She moaned getting wetter from his dirty talk. He was hitting all the right places inside her. She knew he was going to come soon.

He hit a particular spot inside her that had her moaning his name loudly.

He growled. "That's right, say my nane Luce." He hit that spot again.

"Oooh Natsu!" she yelled. She was so close...

Suddenly he pulled out and turbed her around so she was laying on her back staring at him.

He looked feral as he thrusted back inside. His fangs were out as her sneered at her. "You like that Luce?" he asked as he went deep inside her almost hitting her womb.

She moaned out loud. "Yes!" She was clenching his shoulders tightly, drawing blood

He grabbed her legs and put them over gis shoulders, opening her more for his hard thrusts.

"Oooh... NATSU!" she screamed his name as he came convusling around him.

He groaned feeling her tightening up on him. He got in two more thrusts before coming with a roar, his seed spilling into her.

There was no sound expect for their heavy breathing.

Lucy felt boneless as she stared at her lover with something akin to awe.

He gave her lopsided grin. "Are you okay Luce?" He asked.

She answered with a tired smile.

He pulled out of her before lifting his partner up and carrying her into her bedroom.

"I'm so... tired..." she yawned as he placed her gently on the bed before climbing in.

He chuckled, sounding very pleased with himself.

She gave a mock frown. "Don't be smug."

He snuggled up beside her, wrapping an arm around waist.

"Hey when did you have such a potty mouth?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I guess it always been a fantasy of mine."

She blushed. "W-what kind of fantasy is that?!" she stuttered hitting his arm. Hard.

"Oww! Why did you hit me?" He whined, pouting.

"You have a sick mine Natsu Dragneel." Shaking her head she turned over to go to sleep.

"But you liked it." he said sounding very sure of himself.

"Go to sleep." she snapped, embarress.

He chuckled, gave her quick kiss. "Goodnight Luce. Love you!"

Her heart skipped a beat. Even though they always confessed their love for each other, it always gave her pleasure to hear him say it. "I love you to Natsu." She murmured before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Whew finally finished... sorry about the rushed end... Plz review. P.s. there's a poll on my profile that's needs votes :D**


End file.
